Surprise! (PewDieCry)
by thelittleglaceon
Summary: "Hey, I just got off my plane, everything went alright," I talked into my phone. My heart was racing, obviously, but it was confusing of why. Was it nervousness or just plain excitement? I would never know... I just really hoped that Cry would like the surprise we had for him. (Pewds' POV. [My very last PDC fanfiction. Probably ever. Enjoy it, I guess.])


I sat by, watching the rain fall down**, **the thunder booming, and the lighting firing up the sky.

So gloomy for such an important day...

I get up from my couch and take another sip from the hot chocolate I made a little while ago.  
I remember that Marzia and me made a secret recipe to make it more... chocolatier, if that's even a word.

I go to my bed, deciding that I should take a moment and try to sleep before I go to the airport later today.  
I sigh, hoping that everything will go well today, no falls, trips, or delays. Nothing can go wrong today. Maybe in a week I can trip or something, to make up for all the joy and happiness I will have today.

My phone rings and I check the time as well.

_7:24 A.M.  
_  
Oh good, I still have an hour or two to get some rest.

**_Text from Red:_** _Hurry up and get all your stuff ready, I think that your plane is going to leave in a few hours._

Or... maybe not.

I look outside my window to see if it's still raining... It is, and also maybe hailing a bit as well.  
I wonder if it's ever like this in the Americas?

I get up from my warm, cozy bed, and the cold wraps around me like a blanket already.

I hurry up and put a red shirt, black jeans, and my favorite black jacket that Cry sent me for my birthday last year.  
I smile, remembering how Cry skyped me to see if it fitted OK, all worried that it wouldn't fit or that I wouldn't like the design.

_"Did you get the thing that I sent you?"  
"YES! It's awesome, Cry. Where'd you find it?"  
"Are you sure? Does it fit okay?"  
"Yeah, it fits perfectly, almost like a blanket!"_

Cry laughed, "Do you like the design?"  
"Yep, it looks totally sweet, Marzia was a bit jealous when I showed her a day ago,"  
"I-I mean, if you don't like it, we can always return it!"  
"Don't worry about it, Cry. I love it, it's amazing,"  
  
I hurry up and grab my suitcase, filling it up with everything that I will need for a couple of weeks in Florida.

_**Text from Marzia:**__ Ohmigod, are you seriously going to Florida!? That's awesome, will you tell Cry that I said hi when you see him? But I hope you have fun on your trip. (LUCKY!)_

_**I text back:**__ Yeah, I'm super excited. I will tell Cry that you said hi, I bet he'll be all weirded out that I'm in the Americas. I just hope that nothing will go wrong..._

_**Text from Marzia:**__ Don't think like that! I know everything will go okay! I've gotta go now but I lovvee you Felix! 3_

_**I text back:**__ Thanks! I hope you and Toby have fun as well. Love you too. 3 Bye!  
_

Me and Marzia had broken up because of... We were kind of more like brothers and sisters on affection terms.  
Marzia had met Toby Turner and then they started dating, I kind of was a bit jealous at first but I realized that I didn't need to be anymore because I didn't feel like I loved Marzia anymore.  
I'm just glad that we're all good friends now.

The thunder rings, making me jump a bit at the sound.  
Goddamit! Why does thunder scare me so much nowadays?!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hi, I just got off the plane, everything is went alright," I talk into my phone.  
"See Pewdie? Everything did go okay, you didn't need to worry so much! Me and Scott are on are way to pick you up. See you in a few!" Red says.  
"M'kay, I'm in terminal 4," I say before hanging up.

I sigh, sitting down on a chair and putting my suitcase near me.

"HEY FELIX!" I hear Red saying, running up and coming closer to me.  
"Hey Red and Scott," I say with a goofy smile on my face.  
"I cannot wait 'till Cry sees you! He's gonna be so freaked out," Scott says, "I mean in a good way of course."  
I laugh, "Yeah! I'm happy that I finally get to meet him in person, I hope he likes his birthday present from me."  
Red smiles, pulling her red hair out of her face, "I'd say that would be like a awesome birthday present, seeing one of my best friends from freaking Sweden and meeting them!"  
Scott sighs, "I'd say you two girls are starting to act like obsessed fangirls... C'mon, let's hurry and try to sneak up on him."  
I laugh... Then I finally realize his joke, "Hey!"  
Red and Scott start bursting out in laughter, then after a moment I join them.

Here I am, laughing my guts out the first time I'm in the Americas.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hey Felix, we're here," Scott says with a whisper, pulling his car up to a curve nearby, making sure that Cry won't see us.  
"Are you excited?" Red asks.  
I smile, "Yeah, but I feel like my heart is going 200 miles per hour though..."  
"You don't need to be worried," Scott smiles, "It'll all be fine!'

We sneak up to Cry's driveway, seeing his car and such.

I guess because Cry and Scott are good friends is why he has a key to his house...  
Scott turns the key slowly and I can feel my heart speeding in my chest.

I am so worried and anxious that maybe Cry won't like me or something...  
To be honest... I've kind of had a major crush on him a little bit before Marzia and I broke up.

He opens the door slowly and walks in tiptoeing, making sure he doesn't make a sound.

"Shh, Pewds. Try not to make any sounds," Red whispers.  
"God, you sound like Stephano," I whisper back.

She smiles and we walk more in Cry's house, I kind of feel like a spy!

Suddenly I hear Scott's laughter.  
"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing, Cry!?"

I look over and I see Cry, and I start laughing as well.

He's sitting with his legs crossed and he's got a jar of Nutella in his hand, with a spoon in his other.  
He looks like a kid who's just been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

And... his... his... mask is off and sitting by him as well.

"Cry! You look so innocent with your Nutella and such!" Red says, laughing.  
"Shut up!" Cry yells, blushing while he's at it.

Cry hurriedly closes the Nutella jar and puts the spoon in the sink, getting off of the counter as well.  
I can't help but notice that he's got a bit of Nutella on his cheek though...

Red, Scott, and me are still laughing, and Cry is blushing hard now...

Cry facepalms his head, "Remind me to take away everyone's house key.."  
He realizes that his mask is off, staring at it for a moment then looking away.  
"God! I can't even enjoy Nutella without someone coming and laughing my sorry ass off!"

"We weren't expecting you to-" Red says, her laugh cutting herself off.

After everyone calms down, Cry starts talking.  
"Oh my god, you don't know how freaking embarrassing that just was!" Cry says, the blush still clear on his face.  
"Oh, and hi Pewds!" He says, catching me off guard and giving me a hug.  
"H-Hi Cry!" I say, feeling the heat in my face.

He breaks the hug and then we all talk for a moment, laughing and just relaxing.

"Hey Cry," I say getting closer to him.  
"Uh... Yeah?"  
"You've got something..." I say, wiping the spot on his cheek where the Nutella is with my finger, putting my finger in my mouth.  
"Mmmm! Tasty!" I say playfully, watching Cry's face turn red.

Red whispers something in his ear and then Cry starts blushing harder.  
"Shut up, Red," He grumbles with a smile.


End file.
